


Revenge

by KingKarlajrg



Series: Shikamaru and Temari One-Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hungover Nara Shikamaru, I Ship It, I will ship it forever, It's kinda fluff but not that much, Married Life, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarlajrg/pseuds/KingKarlajrg
Summary: After Shikamaru's crazy night out, Temari takes revenge.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Shikamaru and Temari One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It had been a long time since I didn't write my favorite number one canon ship lol, and I was inspired by my mom. My mom told me she did this to my dad every time he went out for a drink and idk why, but I immediately thought of Temari lol. I think she acts a lot like a Mexican mom  
> Anyways, I hope you like it a lot, tell me what you think about the story. Thanks a lot for reading it! xoxo

“Get up,” Temari threw a pillow at her husband’s face to wake him up. She walked to the window and opened the curtains, letting all the sunlight in. Shikamaru growled as he slightly opened his eyes to peek at the alarm clock they owned and saw ‘9:13 am’, “Come on, we’re going to the park,” she left the room and yelled, “If you’re not ready in fifteen minutes, you’ll see!” 

There’s nothing in the world that scares him more than her ‘you’ll see’. She can get very creative with her punishments so it always means something different. He managed to open his eyes, but squinted at the moment he felt the rays of the sun hit his eyes, his head felt as if someone was squishing it. He sat on the edge of the bed and immediately felt nauseous, everything around him was spinning and his ears buzzed. Grumbling, he walked to the window and closed the curtains allowing his eyes to open a little bit more. Then walked to the bathroom and proceeded to shower. As he was in the shower, he tried to remember what had happened yesterday. The last thing on his mind was a round of tequila shots with Naruto, Chōji and Kiba; the mere thought of tequila made him want to vomit. He turned off the shower and slowly put his clothes on. 

“Are you ready?” Temari knocked the door loudly startling Shikamaru.

“Yeah,” he opened the door.

“Let’s go then. Shikadai is waiting for us downstairs,” she angrily walked outside their room.

Shikamaru was aware of his wife’s feelings, that’s why he didn’t reject the idea even though he was sure it was not Shikadai’s idea but hers. He slowly walked down the stairs. He sat on the last step of the stairs contemplating his angry wife, he smiled internally as he turned his eyes to his son. Shikadai’s eyes were a copy of Temari’s.

“Shikadai, your dad promised he’ll play with you at the park,” Temari said to her four year old son while staring at a very hungover Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru sighed at his wife’s comment but accepted it, “Yeah, I said that,” 

Temari held her son’s hand and started walking to the park, Shikamaru followed them in a slow pace, focusing on not vomiting. Every few seconds he would get flashbacks of last night that made him loathe alcohol more than anything else in the world. 

The Nara family arrived to park, Shikadai ran directly to the sandbox and started playing. Temari sat down on a bench beneath a huge willow tree, Shikamaru sat next to her.

“You’re evil, you know that?” Shikamaru said in a mock seriousness.

Temari tried to keep a straight, angry face, but a little smirk escaped, “And you arrived at six in the morning,” 

“Really? I thought it was earlier,” 

“Yeah, it was early in the morning,” Temari scoffed, “And you know what else?”

Shikamaru hid his face behind his hands and muttered, “I don’t want to know,” 

Temari smiled devilishly and continued, “You threw up and I had to clean it up,” she paused, “6 am,” she emphasised, “You’re not a kid anymore,”

Shikamaru growled, then grabbed Temari’s hand and kissed it, “I’m sorry,”

Temari quickly took away her hand from his and adopted her angry face again, “No, don’t get all apologetic now. I’m really pissed off,” she said as she checked on their son.

“I’m really sorry,” he hugged Temari and gave her a peck on her lips, “I would do anything. I swear I’m sorry,” he kept on kissing his wife’s lips.

“Now you’re manipulating me,” she kissed him back, yielding to his manipulations, “Enough,” she withdrew from the kiss and continued observing their son as he played on the sandbox, “You want forgiveness, go play with your son as you promised him,” 

“Did I?,” he tried to kiss her again, but she turned her face away.

“Then I guess you can sleep in the yard tonight,” she said. He wasn’t sure if she was serious or if it was only a joke, but he couldn’t risk it.

Shikamaru smiled at his wife, his head still pounded, and he could barely walk without feeling nauseous, but she was his princess, “What a drag,” he stood up from the bench and walked to where his son was playing. 

Temari gazed at both of them lovingly. Shikadai was truly a copy of his father. All she could do was hope that Shikadai would never arrive home drunk.


End file.
